Christmas Evil
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Well...Tommy was never evil as Black Ranger...and Christmas can get VERY annoying. TommyHaley. Not sure why I wrote this...


A\N: Why am I, the ever-sane and kind woman, writing this? Because at the moment, for reasons best left in the dark, I am either going to write this or do my best axe-murderer impression. Trust me: this is better.

* * *

TOMMY

I have gone completely evil and I am feeling great. No, better than great. I feel like...like...like I've been reborn! As if the filth and stench of humanity has finally been washed away, and I am a sharp, bright sword of veangance.

I glance back at Conner, who must've woken up when I wasn't looking. Oh, well, at least the rest of them are out. Haley's not around, but I can't wait until she gets back. I should probably find something to occupy Kira while I have my wicked way with Haley, though. Kira might try to kill me if she figures out I'm not just trying to destroy Christmas.

I frown. Why is she helping me, anyway? "Hey, Kira?"

"Yeah?" She hardly looks up from her work.

"Why are you helping me?"

She gives me a vampiric grin. "Bad Christmas music. Trust me, it deserves this."

"Kira!" Conner cries pathetically. Who forgot to gag him? Ugh, I should really make Kira run laps for forgetting that...no, wait, I forgot that. Never mind. "Why are you doing this?" Conner continues to plead. "Love and peace on Earth, Kira! Think of what you're destroying! The Christmas spirit--"

"Conner, say one more word about the Christmas spirit and I'll make sure you're singing soprano for a very long time." Kira threatens.

"Nice." I say appreciativly. "You have a knack for scaring people. You might want to gag him, though."

Kira just shrugs and keeps working. I smile and wait. She'll learn. She takes to being evil like a duck takes to water. It's worth the occasional inconveince of being a teacher, and quite honestly, I like teaching her. She's really bright.

"Kira." Conner pleads. "Please. The true meaning of Christmas--"

"I told you so." I tell Kira, smirking. Kira gives me puppy-dog eyes, and I grin. Time for a lesson in terrorisim. I turn to Conner, standing up so I loom over him. "You really think you're tough, don't you, Conner?" I ask, my voice dangerously low. "But you don't realize that I'm not in a good mood today. I might just kill someone. And who's caused me the most trouble? YOU."

Conner nearly faints, and I turn back to Kira. "You just have to be more detailed. Good try, though...hmm, what're you doing?"

"Sending a virus to the radio stations. They play ho ho ----ing ho over and over. Oh, yeah, a few Weird Als sprinkled in for good measure." Kira says.

"Mm, nice thought, but a bit of a time-waster. Try hacking the TV stations." I offer, then head back to my wonderfully terrifying messege to humanity that Christmas is Not Okay, and the evil Black Ranger is going to kill the next person who plays, sings, or whistles a Disney-style song.

Haley walks downstairs.

I look up, eyeing her appreciativly. Yep, I should definitly keep Kira away from this--I don't want to scar her for life. "Hi, Hales." I say cheerfully, getting up and walking over to her.

"What are you doing?" She asks calmly.

"Destroying Christmas." Kira replies, watching curiously. "Where were you? You said you'd be gone for thirty minutes, it's been about an hour."

"The lines at Borders were ridiculous. Thomas James Oliver, _please_ tell me you didn't just tie up the kids and try to destroy Christmas." Haley says.

I point at my now-green eyes.

Haley's eyes widen, and I catch her in my arms, kissing away any resistance she had to me. The kids watch with a mixture of interest and disgust (as noted by Conner's loud, "EWWWW!"), and Haley's out of breath by the time I stop. "Tommy..." Haley whispers, sounding terrified.

"Hey, Hales, what's going on?" Oh, shit, Trip! Time Force must've noticed this! I kiss Haley again, quickly this time, then strike her neck. She collapses in my arms, and I set her on the floor.

"Come on, Kira, time to go." I say.

Kira packs up quickly, and we're gone before anyone knows we've even been there. Of course, as soon as Time Force gets out of the house, Kira decides to blow it up.

"When'd you plant those?" I ask, fond exasperation coloring my voice.

Kira just grins, then asks, "We're gonna keep destroying Christmas, right?"

"You got it, kiddo." I tell her. "In fact, I know just the place to stay while we're doing it. Ever take a space trip? Oh, right, you're still a rookie Ranger. Well, I don't like the moon much, but it has one heck of a veiw..."


End file.
